1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor and a light-emitting device using a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor is formed by arranging a light emitting layer using the group III nitride semiconductor between an n-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing n-type impurities for generating electrons as a carrier and a p-type of group III nitride semiconductor layer containing p-type impurities for generating holes as a carrier. In a semiconductor light emitting element in this type, it is known that the light emitting layer is configured with a multiple quantum well structure in which plural well layers and plural barrier layers are alternately laminated (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-222812).
However, even in the semiconductor light emitting element using the group III nitride semiconductor provided with the light emitting layer having the multiple quantum well structure, in a case where there are many electrons or holes that cannot recombine in plural well layers in the light emitting layer, light emission efficiency in the semiconductor light emitting element is sometimes decreased.
In addition, when an environmental temperature of a place where the semiconductor light emitting element is provided is increased, with an increase in the ratio of non-emitting combination in recombination, there are some cases where the light emission efficiency in the semiconductor light emitting element is further decreased. In particular, under the conditions of high current density, the light emission efficiency is significantly decreased.
It is an object of the present invention to suppress decrease of the light emission efficiency with an increase in the environmental temperature while maintaining unity of the wavelength of light emitted from a semiconductor light emitting element.